Harry Potter and the Antithesis Reflector
by Faeore
Summary: Hogwarts is the host of an exchange student from Japan. But strange things begin once Harry's scar begins to have that "familiar burning sensation" come over him.
1. A New Student

Harry Potter and the Antithesis Reflector

Harry Potter and the Antithesis Reflector

by Naoko Miyamoto

* ... * Denotes something said in another language, other than English.

Chapter One - A New Student

The students of Hogwarts had returned to the school for the year, with news that a new student would soon be attending. There was an exchange happening between Hogwarts and a school from Japan. A Ravenclaw fifth year was going to Japan in exchange for the Japanese student.

The classes at the Japanese school were much different then how things in Hogwarts were handled. Dumbledore had explained some of the changes after introducing the Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher for the year (Lupin had returned by request of Dumbledore once all the parents had be reassured Lupin was safe). "The Japanese wizards and witches begin training at a much younger age," it had been explained. "What we consider to be our final year, the seventh year, is skilled at their third level with students aging only 10 to 12. Our Ravenclaw student, however, will be placed in their fifth year with students aged 15 to 17, and expected to catch up, which she should do quickly."

* * *

"What was her name again?" Ron interrupted.

Harry's thoughts of what Dumbledore had said about Japanese wizarding schools faded as he was brought back by Ron's question. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were currently in their fifth year at Hogwarts, and hadn't had much experience with other schools. The only chance they had really had was during the Triwizard Tournament with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

"Naoko Miyamoto." Hermione replied. It showed in her voice that she was annoyed with Ron having to ask again, only to forget later in the day.

"Right... Naoko." Ron nodded as if to say, "I won't forget this time."

Harry absently continued eating breakfast, the Great Hall fading away again as he drifted back into his own world. _Today's the day she arrives..._ he thought idly to himself. _Wonder if she'll look anything like Cho.._ "- Ow!" 

"Day dreaming again?" Ron asked, poking Harry's arm with his fork. "Look up front."

Harry peered over the heads seated at the Gryffindor table, stretching his neck as he looked. Then, he spotted what Ron had seen. A girl with strange robes and... _BLUE_ hair? was standing up front with the teachers. There appeared to be introductions happening but Harry was unable to hear what was being said.

The room fell silent at the sound of Dumbledore speaking over everyone: "May I have everyone's attention?" He paused for a moment, allowing Professor McGonagall to take the sorting hat from the table where the teacher were seated, Harry hadn't even noticed it there. "Our new student, Naoko Miyamoto, has finally joined us. Since she missed the sorting ceremony where she was originally to be sorted into a house, we will now allow the sorting hat to pick where she'll be placed."

McGonagall placed the hat on the girl's head, with some difficulty (Naoko's hair was styled in a ponytail on top her head which fell into three different parts, each with a bow at the bottom). Everyone watched, waiting for the familiar cry from the hat. After a moment, a voice was heard, however, it wasn't that hat. Naoko appeared to be muttering something, in a language other than English.

"*You stupid hat! Learn Japanese!!*"

She appeared to be getting annoyed, causing the Slytherin table to laugh at how odd she seemed to be. Finally, the hat had decided: "SLY-"

Naoko ripped the hat from her head, stepping on it and grinding her foot down threateningly. "*What was that....*"

"Gr-Gryff- GRYFFINDOR!"

The bewildered students all cheered, Gryffindor moreso. Naoko removed her foot from the hat and bounced off to join the Gryffindor table. She sat between Fred and George who were both blushing. Harry had heard them mentioning the new girl being placed in their year while in Gryffindor Commons. Since seventh year was the highest Hogwarts had, Naoko was placed at that level. The reality was, she would be more advanced.

Further down the table, another seventh year student called to Naoko and waved. Apparently, Harry thought, she had been introduced to the seventh years since they seemed to know her somewhat. She waved back and smiled politely, a sudden change from the mood she was in while the sorting hat was placed on her.

"Now that we've completed that, er- interesting sorting, I hope you all welcome Naoko to Hogwarts and help her about the school as needed." Dumbledore continued his speech. "There may be some language barriers, Naoko isn't very fluent in English so please be considerate when speaking with her. That is all, now you're all excused and please head off to your first classes of the day."

Everyone rose, and began to leave the room. Harry had paused, glancing back at Naoko. She didn't even appear Asian, other then the odd forest green and pink robes she wore. They appeared to be like a kimono, something Hermione had ranted about one night when talking about Japanese fashions (Hermione thought she should learn all she could about Japan incase she was needed in helping Naoko out). Blue hair, that was the most unusual of all Harry thought. People of Japanese origin had black, or dark brown he'd been told. He suspected she didn't even have the eye colour, dark brown to black. Before he could approach to check, Hermione caught him by the arm, telling him they'd be late for herbology. He followed her off, glancing back again just in time to meet eyes with Naoko. Harry felt a sudden pain burning in his forehead as he stared into her eyes, one brown, one blue... The oddest sight he'd seen. But it wasn't the eyes which caused the pain, it was the look that was being dealt by them. A look of warning, like only one other person had managed to show so coldly before. Like... Like...

Before Harry could think of the name of the person, he fell the the floor, unconscious, his forehead burning worse then ever before.

* * *

As Harry awoke, he saw the faces of Professor Dumbledore and the school's nurse, Madam Pomfrey. Harry attempted to sit up, only to be told to lay back down and conserve his energy.

Dumbledore approached, a look of worry crossing his face. "What happened?" he merely asked. "Mr Weasley and Miss Granger had no idea what happened. They say they started to leave with you, then you suddenly collapsed."

Harry tried to remember himself what had happened. He hadn't even the faintest clue, he barely understood what Professor Dumbledore was asking him. Harry remembered being in the Great Hall for breakfast then there was the introduction of the new girl... "Naoko..." Harry murmured.

"Naoko?" Madam Pomfrey questioned, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "What about her? She was in here earlier asking what had happened. Smugly asked if this kind of thing happened often with you. She seemed to be implying you were unfit to use magic."

Harry sighed, he remembered now what had happened. He explained the look he'd been given when trying to get a glimpse of Naoko and the burning sensation that happened only when Voldemort was near. He didn't know why it had reacted to Naoko. she definitely did not seem to be Voldemort.

There was a knock on the door, Ron and Hermione peered in, checking up on Harry. Harry assumed it was lunch time by now, his stomach was crying out for something to eat. Despite Madam Pomfrey's protests, Harry's friends were permitted to visit, with the help of Dumbledore's persuasion.

"Don't be too long." Madam Pomfrey warned. "I'm keeping him here for another few hours to be sure he's alright."

"Seeing his friends should only quicken his recovery, Poppy." Dumbledore smiled. "Get some rest once you're finished talking, Harry. I'm sure you'll be fine, I'll have a word with Miss Miyamoto in private about this incident."

Harry nodded. Dumbledore left the room, allowing Harry and his friends some privacy.

"So, what happened?!" Ron quickly asked, before Dumbledore had even closed the door.

"Ron!" Hermione glared. "No need to be so blunt!"

"I was just asking..."

Harry smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it." He went on to explain things yet again, becoming bored of telling the tale, hoping no one else asked. "Maybe writing this down and handing it to people would be easier then retelling." He finished.

Hermione looked deep in thought, pondering all possibilities before saying anything, while Ron began making accusations.

"She's a Death Eater I bet!" Ron announced, a bit too loudly, causing Madam Pomfrey to look up. "Er, I mean, how else could she make your scar react like that?!"

"But, Ron." Hermione corrected. "It's never reacted to a Death Eater before. Only Voldemort."

"-And once Snape..." Harry added. "When I first came to Hogwarts, he gave me a look like that too. And here I thought only Volde-" Ron cringed. "-Sorry, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was the only one to cause that reaction. Maybe it's caused as a warning that someone has a lot of hate towards me..."

Hermione nodded. "True, but..." she raised her hand in front of Ron who was about to cut her off. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was actually in the room, so it may have been that causing the reaction too."

The three of them stood in silence, thinking though all the information they had at hand. "Maybe we should follow Naoko and see if she's up to anything suspicious." Harry suggested. "Well, you two since I can't leave here for a while yet..." he looked towards Madam Pomfrey, then lowered his voice. "Take the cloak and try to find her. Dumbledore is looking for her too, to question her. If you can find her first then follow them and listen in on the questioning."

"I believe you've had quite enough time to talk." Madam Pomfrey interjected. "Time to go, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley. You can talk all you want after classes."

Harry waved to Ron and Hermione as they left the room and laid back down. _And here I was hoping for a peaceful year for once..._

* * * 

After retrieving the invisibility cloak from Harry's trunk, Ron return to Gryffindor commons where Hermione was waiting for him. The cloak was stuffed under his robes, against his stomach. Which he was holding, looking as if he was in pain but not showing it on his face.

Hermione had spotted Naoko in to commons for a moment with her pets. There had been a crowd gather around to see the magical animals, three peacocks, one light blue, one fiery red, and the other green, like your average peacock. She had explained each represented an element and had other powers she didn't have time to explain. Dumbledore had arrived with Professor McGonagall and asked Naoko to go with them. Ron had come from the boy's dormitory only moment later, giving Hermione and himself enough time to have a gap between when they left and Naoko (so they didn't create suspicious), but still have enough time to catch up under the cloak.

The quickly climbed out the portrait hole, and scanned the hallways for teachers, students, ghosts, peeves, anything that would be able to see them go under the cloak. Down one of the corridors, they could see Naoko and Professor Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron waited for them to go out of sight before following. After being sure no one was around. They quickly covered themselves in the cloak and ran after Dumbledore and Naoko, trying to keep as quiet as they could but still run.

Once they began to catch up, they slowed down and tried hard to listen to the conversation. Naoko still had her birds with her. The blue one on her left shoulder, the green one on her right, and Dumbledore was holding the red one, which was perch on his arm, cooing with some fire escaping its beak it seemed. The topic at the moment had nothing to do with Harry, but was merely small talk about Naoko's messenger pets. That soon changed however.

"I am right in assume you want more than talking of Hi, Mizu, and Chi?" Naoko asked, her accent was thick and words out of order, but she spoke well enough so that people could understand what she was trying to say.

Hermione stopped grabbing Ron before he walked right out from under the cloak. Dumbledore turn to faced her. He smiled warily, passing her red peacock back to her. "You are right. I need to talk to you about what happened this morning with Harry Potter."

"Stupid boy with scratch on head, ne?" Naoko asked, her face showing dislike for Harry. "Very stupid boy. He has place in _kuidichu_ group as my spot from home. I was hope being _shiiku_ on Gryffindor group."

Hermione whispered to Ron that Naoko was trying to say she didn't like Harry for being Gryffindor's Seeker, the place she played on her team in Japan. Hermione had noticed Ron's blank stare as Naoko had been taking. Hermione smiled, proud of herself for brushing up on some Japanese terms she assumed a student from Japan wouldn't know.

"And you glared at him earlier," Dumbledore smiled. "out of jealousy?"

Hermione glared though the cloak at Naoko. She didn't believe it herself. Naoko was covering something up, she believed. Why would Harry's scar have reacted over a simple jealously? Was it possible to be _that_ jealous of someone having a place on a quidditch team?

Naoko nodded a reply, then was pecked lightly by one of her peacocks. It cooed and fluttered its wings a bit, as if asking permission to leave. Naoko lifted the bird from her shoulder. "Go now, Chi." she told the green peacock, letting it loose.

"Damn, I think it sees us!" Ron panicked, in a forced whisper. "It's coming this way!"

"Non sense!" Hermione hushed him. "We're invisible, it can't... Oh my..."

The bird landed directly on Ron's head. Cooing and clawing lightly though the fabric of the cloak. "Go away, bird!" Ron batted at it though the cloak, but it didn't leave. It perched right back where it had been. Chi looked down, locking eyes with Hermione, it _could_ see them. But how? It then dawned on Hermione. The other powers, this was one of the powers the peacock had. It could see invisible things. Hermione's suspicions about Naoko grew. Why would she need a bird who could see invisible things? Was it because she needed to be sure no one was following her, trying to find out her secrets?

Hermione caught herself. _What secrets?_ she asked herself. _You're jumping to conclusions again. She gave a perfectly good reason for glaring at Harry. And who knows, maybe it _wasn't_ her that caused that burning sensation! Maybe something else did at the same time..._

"Hermione! Help!" Ron was now fighting with the bird, trying to pull the cloak from its talons. "It's going to give us away!"

She quickly looked down to see their feet were showing already. "Don't hurt it, then they'll hear it cry out-!"

Ron gave one last tug at the cloak before losing his grip and tumbling back into Hermione. She fell backwards with him as the bird flew off, stealing Harry's cloak. Hermione ran for cover behind a suit of armor, Ron stumbling along behind her. Naoko had continued down the corridor with Dumbledore, her peacock taking the cloak to her.

"No!" Ron almost yelled, "If it takes it to her, then they'll know someone was following them! Dumbledore will think it was Harry!"

"But we can't go after it, or they'll know something's up!"

Hermione sighed, watching helplessly as the bird approached its owner.

"That's it, I'm going after it!" Ron decided, sprinting down the hall. As he began to catch up to the bird, a vine shot out from the stone floor and wrapped about his ankle. Hermione watched, worried, as Ron fell onto the ground with a thump. He tried to get free of the vine but it continued to grow, wrapping about him even more.

"Hermione! Help me!" he called back, trying to be quiet but loud enough for her to hear.

"Use your wand!" she replied, her voice a whisper but she exaggerated her mouth movements so that Ron could read her lips. "A fire spell will get rid of it!"

Ron searched about for his wand, the vines were entwined about both his legs but his wand wasn't anywhere in sight. "Damn, damn, damn...." he kept repeating. "Hermione!"

Hermione ran from her hiding place, pulling out her wand. She was about to use a spell but someone else had beaten her to it.

"_Fiya Arrow_!"

There was a low whistling, coming towards Hermione and Ron. As they both looked up, an arrow of fire shot past, burning the plants and setting Ron free without the fire catching him or Hermione.

"Chi! Bad peacock!"

Naoko came running back down the hall, no longer with Professor Dumbledore. She was scolding the green peacock which had taken the cloak. "He not is so bad like usual." Naoko offered her hand to Ron, helping him to his feet, Hermione made a loud "Hmpf" noise.

"Here, is yours?" she handed them the cloak. "Chi is liking to steal things... Sorry for trouble he has cause." Naoko tilted her head to one side as the blue peacock cooed. "Mizu must know why you were following..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. It seemed Naoko could understand what the bird was asking, not to mention the three birds seemed intelligent, more so than any she'd seen. Here guess was if the second had an ability to talk in some way, the other would have hearing abilities. Making them each having a gift similar to the "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil" saying.

"Thanks." Ron said, taking the cloak. "And, er, we weren't following you. We were... Trying to visit Harry! We're his friends and wanted to check up on him. Madam Pomfrey told us we weren't allowed to see him."

"And we should be going to see him, not talking..." Hermione prompted Ron to start walking away.

"We'll, um, see you later." Ron fumbled, being pushed away. "Hermione, I can walk myself!"

Hermione stopped pushing Ron along and looked back, Naoko was gone, apparently she'd continued along. "That was just weird." She said, once again trying to sort out the facts. "Nothing seems quite right. Why did that bird attack you?"

"Bird?" Ron asked, dumbly. "They were vines, Hermione, are you alright, Do you need to see Mada-"

"No, I don't. That bird has magical powers. You saw the red one breathing fire, didn't you? When Naoko was in Gryffindor Commons the birds were each doing small tricks. Chi, as she called it, was able to control and create plant life. Hi, was able to breathe fire, and Mizu was able to control water and ice. Understand?" Ron nodded, understanding very little in reality. "The plant bird, that stole the cloak, must have sensed you coming and stopped you long enough to get the cloak to Naoko, so she'd know someone was here. Thankfully Dumbledore left just before the bird got to her or he'd be suspicious..."

"Wait,"Ron interrupted. "Why would the bird care? Or Naoko? I don't get this. You're just reading too deeply into everything again!"

Hermione made yet another "Hmpf!" noise and turned to walk off. "Fine! don't listen to me! You'll see she's evil eventually and then it will be too late!" She stormed off, leaving Ron dumbfounded.

* * *

It was now late in the afternoon. Classes were finished for the day and Harry had been allowed to leave the hospital wing. However, he seemed bewildered as to why Ron and Hermione weren't talking to one another. He and Ron were in Gryffindor commons playing a game of wizard chess, he was attempting to get Ron to explain what happened. Ron had refused saying "She was being Hermione, what more reason is there." but Harry knew there was something more.

"Well, if you're not going to tell me what happened with her, can you tell me what happened with Naoko and Dumbledore?" Harry asked, happy to be winning the chess match.

"Nothing." Ron grunted. "Stupid Hermione thinks there's some whole plot where Naoko's out to kill you or something though."

"What made her think that...?"

"Something about Nao-" Ron stopped as Naoko entered the room. "I'll explain later tonight before bed." Ron's look darkened even more.

Harry looked back and noticed Fred and George were with her. Ron seemed to find it upsetting that his brothers were getting along with Naoko, but Harry didn't understand why. There was a lot he didn't understand now, he felt as if he was "out of the loop", no one sharing anything with him.

"Hey, Ron!" Fred said chipperly, sitting to Ron's right.

"Losing another match, eh?" George smirked, sitting on Ron's other side. "If you move-"

"I see it." Ron coldly replied.

The twins exchanged looks of raised eyebrows. "Something the matter with him?" George asked Harry. "And where's Hermione?"

"Off thinking up some new conspiracy." Ron muttered. "She's all worried about Harry. Thinks someone's going to try to kill him... Again..."

Fred laughed. "Again, eh Harry? No one's gotten to you yet... Who's the threat this time?"

"Naoko." Ron and Harry both replied.

The twins both smiled, the kind of smile which showed they knew something Harry and Ron didn't. Harry only became more annoyed, yet more people knew more about the situation than he did.

"You've no worry about her, Harry." George finally spoke up. "She's kind as a kitten."

"The kind of kitten which makes Snape's potions go bad." Fred chuckled. "She added an extra ingredient into something he was working on and the potion exploded! Filled the dungeons with so much smoke you couldn't see your hand before your face!"

"Snape made us all swear not to tell a soul though. Slytherin's bound to wage war on us after this one!" George added. "Professor McGonagall had better watch her back when she has transfiguration with that bunch!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the idea of Snape's potion exploding in his face. Of all the students, Harry seemed to be most hated by Snape, though that, Harry thought, may soon change if he found out Naoko was the one who caused the trouble this time.

"I'm... Going up to bed..." Ron said dully. Harry hadn't noticed he wasn't laughing. It seemed the fight with Hermione was bothering him more than he was letting on.

"I'll be up in a bit." Harry told Ron, before he left.

"Something is definitely not right with him." Fred sighed, the effects of their exciting potions tale was wearing off.

"I think it's Hermione. He had a fight with her earlier. I haven't had a chance to talk to her though. I think she went to her room as soon as she came in." Harry explained.

"He really does like her." George smiled slightly. "I bet they'll be together eventually. They already bicker like an old married couple!"

Before Harry could agree, a scream came from the girls dormitory area, followed by a few of the girls running into a common room. "Someone get Professor McGonagall!" one of them screamed. "Something's happened to Hermione!"


	2. Ravenclaw

Harry Potter and the Antithesis Reflector

Harry Potter and the Antithesis Reflector

by Naoko Miyamoto

* ... * Denotes something said in another language, other than English.

Chapter Two - Ravenclaw

"I knew reading so much would make her sick..." Ron sighed, trying to lighten the gloomy mood lurking in Gryffindor commons.

It was now nearly midnight and Hermione had been taken to the hospital wing over two hours ago. Ron and Harry had rushed down shortly after she'd been taken but were unable to go in the room where she was. Professor McGonagall had later came to the commons to inform the Gryffindor students of what had happened.

"It appears Miss Granger has been poisoned." she had said, an expression less look about her. "A potion had been placed on the pages of her school books. If anyone had paper cut themselves on the pages they would have had met the same faith. Also, Professor Snape has confirmed that the potion used is of Japanese origin." Harry remembered the look that had passed Naoko's face, there was no way she could have faked the look of fear and confusion showing on her face. "Miss Miyamoto, will you please come with me..."

Harry sighed, not meaning to ignore Ron, but dong a good job of it none the less. He kept going over the story of what happened, still not knowing what to think of everything. Naoko hadn't even been in the girls dormitory yet if she'd just arrived that day, maybe only to drop her things off, but certainly she hadn't been in the fifth year's area if she was seventh. So much didn't add up. How did Snape know the potion was Japanese? Harry was sure Snape hadn't been brushing up on his Japanese potions just incase something happened to pop up. Could he be wrong? He had been wrong about the Kappa. Mongolian, really... Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them even said it was Japanese like Lupin had taught them.

Then again, there was the flip side of things. Naoko knew Ron and Hermione were following her earlier that day. She may have been in a vengeful mood and decided to get rid of Hermione since she had shown a suspicious nature already. But why hadn't anything happened to Ron yet? Did she just not have time to do anything?

"Earth to Harry..." Ron's voice faded into Harry's thoughts. " Come in Harry, over."

"Huh?" Harry blinked back into reality and looked about. The room had cleared out quite a bit since he'd first began to drift. "Ron? Oh, sorry. Was thinking about stuff..."

"Stuff?" Ron asked, yawning. "About Hermione?"

Ron had experienced a sudden change of heart towards Hermione as soon as she'd fallen ill. It seemed as if their argument had never happened.

"Kinda, just thinking about how things don't all add up." Harry sighed. "I'm going up to bed, we can go check on Hermione in the morning, if Madam Pomfrey with let us in..."

Harry and Ron climbed the stairs up to the boys dormitory without saying anything else. They both went to bed but before Harry fell asleep he heard a soft hooting. Hedwig was outside the curtains of his bed, hooting, trying to catch Harry's attention. He opened the curtains, put his glasses back on, then noticed a message on her leg. As Harry reached out to remove it, he noticed another bird with his owl. The bird was sleek and black, a Raven, Harry realized. He reached out to touch the bird but before he could, it flew off, disappearing into the night though an open window.

Turning back to his letter. Harry quickly patted Hedwig, then unfolded the paper.

Dear Mr Potter,

I am aware of your suspicions about my daughter causing trouble at the Hogwarts school and assure you she is not the cause of this. You and your friends have no need to be sneaking about under invisibility cloaks following her about the corridors. I have already contacted the headmaster about this and am expecting a reply confirming disciplinary action has occurred.

I have also contacted the headmaster about the poisoning of your friend, Miss Hermione Granger, and had a source from the Ministry of Magic test the pages of the problematic book. The potion was found not to be of Japanese origin as Professor Severus Snape had insisted.

If further pestering of Naoko Miyamoto persists. I will be forced to bring matters into my own hands. Please relay to message to Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger also.

Janus Ravenclaw

"Whoa..." Harry blinked at the signature, still absorbing the information. "Ravenclaw? I guess Naoko took on her mother's name, he certainly isn't Japanese..."

Harry heard a rustling about, coming from Ron's part of the dorm. "Eh, talking to yourself, Harry?" he yawned, opening the curtains of his own bed. "What do you have there?"

"A letter..." Harry replied. "From Naoko's father... You might want to read it."

Ron sleepily walked over to Harry and retrieved the letter. After a moment, Ron had the same reaction as Harry. "Ravenclaw?" he exaggerated. "Naoko's father is a Ravenclaw descendant?" Ron was obviously forgetting about what had been written in the letter.

"Yeah, and a Raven was with Hedwig when the letter was delivered." Harry added. "Guess Naoko sent an owl, or something, off to him after Professor McGonagall took her out to talk."

"'Disciplinary action.'?" Ron asked, looking over the letter once again. "Detention again? I'd better not have to clean toilets or something this time... If Snape punishes us I'll have to lick the potions room's floors clean, no doubt."

"I don't think it'll be Snape punishing us." Harry yawned, taking his letter back. "Professor Dumbledore will probably be the one to do it this time. Maybe we'll only get a warn- What's that out there?"

Harry rose out of bed and scampered across the room to the open window the birds had flown in. There was a strange light out in one of the fields he could hardly make out. It looks as if someone was casting a spell of some sort. But what were they doing out in the middle of the school grounds at this time of night?

Ron was leaning out the window beside Harry, also straining to see what was happening. "Maybe we can take the cloak out and see what's going on?" Ron suggested. Harry merely frowned.

"I don't feel like getting caught outside after that letter I just got. I'm sure someone else has noticed and are checking it out. I'm going back to bed..."

"Come on, Harry..." Ron encouraged him. "Just a quick peek outside?"

Harry sighed and shurgged. "Okay, okay..." he gave in. "We can go out, but if we get caught, I'm blaming you."

* * *

After dressing, Harry and Ron ran down to the Entrance Hall under the invisibility cloak. They hadn't run into any problems thanks to the Marauder's Map, which Harry had now tucked away under his robes. Ron pushed open the door slowly, peeking outside. He and Harry both quickly slipped though the opening and closed the door quietly behind him.

"The light was close to the Forbidden forest..." Ron whispered. "But I can't see it anymore..."

Harry strained his eyes and pulled the map out once again. He was grateful that Mad-Eye Moody had managed to return the map. Harry had mysteriously gotten it by owl one night while at the Dursley's. Apparently the Real Mad-Eye hadn't known where it came from and turned to Dumbledore to find out what it was. Dumbledore had explained it was a map which belonged to Harry an Mad-Eye had then returned it.

He took his wand and tapped the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The map suddenly displayed all of the people currently on the Hogwarts Grounds and in the castle. Harry and Ron both looked to the place on the grounds where they had seen the spell-light.

"Naoko Miyamoto-Ravenclaw...?" Ron asked, ignoring the second name beside Naoko's. "I guess she is related to the Ravenclaw bloodline..."

Harry pointed to the other name. "Remus Lupin..." he muttered aloud. "What's Professor Lupin doing out in the middle of the night with her?"

"Maybe she has the Imperius Curse on him." Ron joked, only to be suddenly smashed in the head by a swan-sized bird. "Ow!"

The bird perched beside Ron and glared at him. Harry looked confused and mouthed to Ron "What is it doing?"

"It's Naoko's Peacock that I had trouble with before." Ron replied silently. "This one can see us even if we're under the cloak... And I think it hates me..."

The peacock squawked and waddled about, tilting its head as it watched the two boys under Harry's cloak. Harry started to move, motioning to Ron that he should follow his lead. The bird was now ignoring them as they made their way further out into the field. "I still don't know why Professor Lupin would be out here with her..." Harry attempted to resume his train of thought which had been derailed.

"Imper-"

"Ron... I don't think she'd use an unforgivable curse on a teacher just to have them come outside and cast spells on nothing but the trees and grass."

"What if she was trying to hex the grass into becoming man-eating grass so that if anyone walked on it they'd be eaten ali-"

Harry's hand suddenly shot up in front of Ron's mouth as he pointed to the map again. Naoko and Lupin were moving back towards the castle again now, directly for where Ron and Harry were. "Shhh, we'll follow them in, listening to their conversation... Then we're going back to bed... I don't want to be caught out here..."

Harry hid the map once again in his robes after finishing with "Mischief Managed" and the map turned back into a normal parchment. He watched as Lupin passed, barely missing Ron who shuffled aside, avoiding the collision. Lupin was piggy backing Naoko who was waving her wand about muttering.

"Ojisaaaaannnn," she whined, kicking her feet slightly.

Lupin smiled slightly. "What now, Naoko?"

She rested her head on his shoulder, letting it fall in a sharp motion making him lose his grip slightly on one of her legs. "Why must I learn these stupid things. I'm not a child who must be re-taught magic things from beginning..."

Harry idly wondered what "Ojisan" meant and made a note to ask Hermione if she was alright the next day. Naoko and Lupin seemed rather close for things being a teacher-student relationship... And what did Naoko mean about re-learning things?

"Well, I'd think your class with me earlier today would explain things. You couldn't pronounce the spell well enough to make it work properly." Lupin explained, answering one of Harry's questions unintentionally.

Naoko began to flail about in what seemed like an annoyed fit. "I not THAT bad at this stupid English!" she said before falling backwards and flat on the ground, pulling Lupin down with her. "Ojisan is mean!" She batted Lupin playfully on the head with her wand.

Ron elbowed Harry and shook his head as if worried about the sanity of Naoko. Harry had to admit, she didn't seem all there at the moment. In his moment of distraction, Harry hadn't noticed Naoko was suddenly alert and looking about, Lupin doing the same. "Something is near..." Naoko whispered. "Invisible..." her gaze crossed Harry's as her eyes met with his. Could she see him?

"We should be getting back, whatever it is probably won't bother us." Lupin sighed, getting to his feet. He reached down to Naoko and helped her to her feet also. "Didn't you say your father was going to be here tomorrow?" Lupin seemed to be attempting to change the topic. Harry had a suspicion Lupin knew it was him who was nearby.

"Hai, hai... He doesn't seem being too impressed with 'Harry Potter and his gang of trouble makers'. Causing me troubles. He say Harry is turning into James Potter and making troubles just the same. Sound like you too, Remus! You made much troubles with James in 'the good old days'."

"How old do you think I am?" Lupin laughed, they were just entering the Entrance Hall now. "I'm only as old as your fath-"

"Oooollllld." Naoko cut in, smiling extremely broadly. "But, Ojisan is nice just as he is!" she poked Lupin in the chest. "And kawaaiiii..." she added, almost silently as she blushed, then quickly added. "For being so old..."

"Why does she have to say the key words in Japanese!" Ron grumbled, louder than Harry would have preferred.

Naoko jumped back a few steps, holding one hand in front of her. Her palm was flat in front of her with her index and middle fingers pointing upwards and the other two making a half fist. "Akari!"

Lupin shielded his eyes as a light ball formed in front of Naoko's hand. The light source was small but the light it game off was as bad as if one had to look directly into the sun. Harry stumbled backwards, tripping on the invisibility cloak. He and Ron both tumbled backwards, landing on the floor in a pile. Harry looked up just in time to see Naoko pull a pair of something that resembled sunglasses from space between her robes and the belt-like ribbon. She clicked a button on the side of it with her free hand and Harry noticed something light up like a display on the glasses.

"We've gotta get out of here..." Ron whispered, pulling Harry's arm. They both stumbled to their feet and began to creep their way away.

"Invisibility cloak...." Harry heard Naoko saying as he and Ron we now leaving the room, her spell had allowed her to see where he and Ron had been.

Harry and Ron ran the last of the way to Gryffindor tower where Ron yelled out the password to enter the tower, Subucula, before taking off the cloak. The fat lady looked about, confused. Harry pulled the cloak off himself and Ron and repeated the password again. The portrait swung open and both Harry and Ron scrambled in before Naoko could catch up to them. Harry doubted that Naoko had chased them but wanted to be out of site before she returned so she couldn't scream at them for being after her again. If Lupin had been right about Janus Ravenclaw coming to Hogwarts, then Harry was sure to be in more trouble then he already was.

* * *

The next morning, Harry expected to be blasted by some spell from Naoko. He stumbled sleepily down the stairs from his dormitory area with Ron somewhere trailing behind. Naoko hadn't made any attempt to bother them that night, despite Ron's paranoia and thinking "someone's coming up the stairs" every time he heard a noise. Harry was reminded of Mad-Eye moody every time Ron began to freak out.

"I wonder how Hermione is..." Ron idly wondered.

Harry sighed and left Gryffindor Tower with Ron, heading to the Great hall for breakfast. "You want to go check on her before classes?" Harry suggested, seeing Ron's expression of worry. "We have to tell her about the letter from Naoko's father and fill her in on what happened last night."

Ron nodded, his expression slightly happier. They made their way to the hospital wing, arriving just in time to pass Professor Lupin and a man who could have easily been mistaken for a Weasley. His hair was flaming red though, brighter than the Weasley's, but he also had the trademark freckles and brown eyes.

"Hi there, Harry, Ron." Lupin smiled as he passed. Lupin stopped noticing his companion had stopped as soon as Lupin had said the names "Harry" and "Ron". "Janus? Is there something wrong still?"

Janus Ravenclaw?! Harry thought. Janus didn't look like he was related to Naoko in any way according to physical appearances. Wait... He has those eyes too... One blue one Brown, like Naoko...

"Did you say, 'Harry', by chance, Remus?" Janus smirked as he turned to face Harry. "Harry Potter? And, Ron Weasley? I saw your friend Miss Granger while I was in there..."

Harry looked pleadingly to Lupin. He didn't understand how Janus knew Lupin but the two seemed to be on a first name basis. Harry hoped Lupin could help him out of the trouble he knew he was in.

"Don't be too hard on them." Lupin suggested. "They're only kids, you know. I'm sure you remember our days back in Hogwarts. We were just as bad no doubt."

"Rubbish," Janus scoffed, crossing his arms. His eyes locked on Harry. Harry gulped. "Why, I never stalked foreign students, or anyone for that matter! Mr Potter, stalking an Auror's daughter, really now. Thats a good way to get yourself in trouble with the law."

"An Auror?" Ron piped in. "Wow, you're really in trouble now Harry."

"And you're not?" Harry muttered lowly, reminding Ron that his name was also on the letter from Janus.

"Hmfp." Janus snorted. "Children, Really. Why, my precious Naoko is much more well behaved than these two." he shrugged. "Oh well, I suppose I should be off really, I've thing to do before meeting with the headmaster. Speaking of whom, you're scheduled to see later today, I believe, Mr Potter."

Harry was over taken by the abruptness of Janus' personality and merely nodded as he shuffled his way towards the Hospital Wing entry was.

"Oh, and your Granger friend is fine now." Janus added, his voice not as sharp. "I brought the poison's cure with me after my trip the the ministry last night. I don't expect a thank-you from such insolent children, however..."

Janus walked off with Lupin following at his side still. Harry watched as they left, wondering what exactly had happened.

"Harry! Ron!"

Hermione's voice came from behind Harry. He turned around to see her smiling as she closed the door to the hospital wing. "Mr Ravenclaw was quite nice to me, but it sounded like he was giving out a hard time, Harry."

"You could say that..."

"Harry was out bugging Naoko again and she caught him. Probably told her father already." Ron added.

Harry gave Ron a mock-glare. "I thought we agreed, if caught, you take the blame, Mr 'Let's go see'."

"What?" Hermione looked from Ron to Harry. "What happened this time?"

Harry began to go over what had happened during the night while the three of them made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry explained the letter from Janus, which he showed Hermione, the midnight lessons between Lupin and Naoko and Naoko's mysterious spell and visor-glasses she wore which seemed to have been scanning for invisible things. Ron added his own twist about their daring escape and Harry's temporary stuntedness that Ron had to shake him out of. Harry coughed and shook his head.

"You got the letter before going out into the field to spy on Naoko?" Hermione questioned. "You'd already been warned not to bug Naoko, so why'd you go out and stalk her!?"

"We didn't know it was her..." Harry sighed. "And I didn't want to go out there, Ron did."

"Sure, blame me." Ron murmured. "It's all my fault now."

"It always all your fault, Weasley. You and Potter."

"Malfoy..." Ron growled, clenching his fists at his sides.

Draco Malfoy walked past Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughing. "Getting into trouble with the new girl's Auror father, are you? What? You didn't know he was Janus Ravenclaw, one of the Ministry's lackeys. Figures. Makes me wonder if your father really DOES work with the Ministry, Weasley. Or if your family fakes that."

Ron started to run at Malfoy, grabbing for his wand. Before he could cast a spell, however, someone had cast one. 

"Evomere!"

Malfoy's hands suddenly shot over his mouth as he looked as if he was going to throw up. The non-Slytherins around the room laughed as he ran from the room, trying to make it to the nearest bathroom. Crabbe and Goyle were following after Malfoy before each being hit with the same spell. Harry looked to see Naoko, only with a different hair style, with her wand out watching the Slytherins run off.

"I coulda done that myself." Ron grumbled. "He were insulting my family, I should have been the one to hex him."

"We missed our chance to go to breakfast..." Hermione warned, checking her watch. "We've got to be in class in five minutes."

"We've got Defence Against the Dark Arts first, right?" Harry asked, forgetting what day it was, due to his hunger and lack of sleep.

"Perfect chance for you to ask Lupin what he and Naoko were up to." Ron pointed out, though he still seemed miffed about Naoko intruding on his attack on Malfoy.

"I don't think... I mean... He'd know we were out there." Harry stammered.

"Like he didn't know already. Harry, he seemed to be trying to keep Naoko from looking for us a few times there, I think he knew we were nearby..."

"Stop bickering you two, we'll be late." Hermione said, leaving him behind as she left for class.

Harry jogged a few steps to catch up then fell into step beside her. Ron soon caught up on Hermione's other side. Harry sighed and yawned all at once while stretching his arms above his head. He didn't know what to think about what Naoko was up to anymore. Would she really be evil if her father was an Auror? He'd have noticed if how own daughter was a Death Eater, Harry figured. Even if she wasn't a Death Eater, it didn't mean she didn't have the potential to do evil and try to get on Voldemort's good side. With the Dark Lord's power rising quickly and his Death Eaters returning it made strange things happen. People you thought would never go back soon defected to the dark side, believing that would be the winning side in the end and not wanting to risk their lives to fight such power as Lord Voldemort.

Finally the three entered their DADA classroom but noticed Lupin was not the only person at the desk at the front of the room. Janus Ravenclaw was also in the room, and by the looks of it he was there for the lesson. Harry, Ron and Hermione all took their seats and waited for the class to begin.

"Oh, hmm, I see he's in this class." Janus muttered, looking slightly disgruntled. "I suppose I'll have to live with it. But if one of these hexes hits him too hard I'm not to blame!"

"Hexes?" Ron repeated, slightly worried. "He's going to hex us?"

"Of course not." Hermione seemed slightly worried herself. "Professor Lupin wouldn't allow that..."

"Wanna bet?" Janus was now leaning over Harry's table, smirking. "Ahh, don't worry, I'm a trained professional. They're going to be variations of the actual curses and not hurt as badly. Unless I feel the urge to take revenge on one Harry Potter for stalking my-" Professor Lupin cleared his throat. "Kidding, Remus, kidding, of course. Just keeping the boy on his toes!"

"More like in St Mungo's at this rate." Ron mused. "He'll have you insane with fear. First You-Know-Who is after you, now Janus Ravenclaw. You're quite popular, aren't you."

"Shut up." Harry grumbled.

After an interesting class, which Lupin seemed to have lost control of to Ravenclaw, Harry found himself in the library with Hermione looking for the translations to the Japanese words he'd heard Naoko say while she was with Lupin. Harry had no idea how to spell the words she'd said so he had asked Hermione to attempt to find what it was she said though him repeating them.

"Okay, what was the first again?" she asked.

"I think it was... 'Oh-gee-sah' or something like that." Harry couldn't remember exactly how things were said, Naoko's accent had made it hard to hear. That and she spoke so fast.

"Ojisan?" Hermione corrected.

"Yeah, that's it."

"'Oji(san)' seems to mean 'Uncle'..." Hermione read. "Professor Lupin is Naoko's Uncle? That would make him related to the Ravenclaw family or Japanese, and I highly doubt he's either. It must have another meaning..."

"Or," Harry thought aloud. "She might be calling him Uncle even though he isn't. Her father and Professor Lupin seem to be friends. Maybe Lupin is like an Uncle to her."

Hermione nodded. "That's true. What else is there we have to look up?"

"Hmm... 'Kah-way-hee', that doesn't sound quite right though... I don't remember that one exactly. I know it made her and Lupin both blush though..."

"Blush?" Hermione asked. "What kind of 'blush'?"

"Well, she seemed embarrassed after saying it... And Lupin seemed taken aback... You find anything close?"

Hermione sighed, looking at the dictionary. "The closest I see is 'Kawari', but I don't think calling someone a second helping of food would make them blush..."

"Unless Lupin likes kinky vampire sex and he was the second one that night..." Ron added as he was looking though various books on the shelves nearby.

Hermione grabbed her dictionary and heaved it in Ron's direction, striking him dead on in the back of the head. "How's that for your 'kinky vampire sex'..." she said annoyed as got up to leave then walked over Ron, who was laying on the floor, holding his head. "I'm going to go back to get my books for next class. I'll see you in History of Magic. Later."

Harry finally let himself chuckle at Ron's crude comment once Hermione was out of ear shot. "Where did you come up with that one?" Harry asked.

Ron simply grinned, still dazed. "I think Fred and George are rubbing off on me."


	3. Quidditch 'Though the Ages'

  
Harry Potter and the Antithesis Reflector   
by Naoko Miyamoto   
* ... * Denotes something said in another language, other than English.   
Note: sorry it's a wee bit short -.-;   
Chapter Three - Quidditch 'Through the Ages' 

It was now two weeks since Naoko's arrival and Quidditch tryout were about to start. Gryffindor was in need of a new keeper and team leader since the loss of Oliver Wood in Harry's third year. Ron was the first one to sign up for the tryouts. He loved quidditch more than most fanatics, Harry figgured. But Ron was one of the sad few who were supporters of the Chudley Cannons team. A team which had had an endless loosing streek for nearly a century. 

The quidditch pitch was damp with dew from the overnight fog which had settled onto the grass. The current team members of Gryffindor had arrived early that morning to decide who was to be captain of their team. It was going to be done by vote, and incase of a tie, there would be a vote off for the two tied. 

"Alright," Fred Weasley interrupted the team who were talking amongst one another. "Who WANTS to be captain is what we first need to know..." 

Harry watched as Angelina, Fred, and George raised their hands. Harry had wanted partly to be captain, but thought it best to give one of the current seventh years a chance before they had to leave. 

"Angelina, Fred and me then." George continued. "Good then, who votes for me?" No one voted. "Really, now!" 

"Guess that means you all want me?" Fred mused, "Vote now!" Again, there were no votes. "We all want Angelina, eh?" 

Everyone's hands rose but Angelina, who didn't vote. "Wow, I'm touched..." She smiled. "And sorry I didn't vote. I can't pick between you two, you'd be better sharing the job." 

Fred and George nodded, both seeming happy with the answer. "Congratulations to our new Captain!" 

The team congratulated Angelina as the Gryffindors who had signed up for Keeper tryouts began to make their way to the quidditch pitch. Harry noticed that Naoko was among the ten or so people who wanted the position. She had her broom swung over her shoulder, neatly wrapped in what looked like a blanket. Harry wasn't familiar with the Japanese Quidditch teams or if they had any difference in how they played, he assumed since Naoko was trying out for the team, there couldn't be many, if any, differences. 

"Alright, first, we have to see your flying abilities." Angelina told the gathered group of newcomers. "I'll ask each of you to fly once back and forth the field. The bludgers will be out but no beaters, you'll have to dodge on your own and not get hit. Getting hit takes you out of the first test." 

Everyone trying out mounted their brooms except Naoko. Angelina turned to her. "Is there a problem?" she asked. 

"No. Not at all." Naoko replied, Harry noticed her English had improved a bit over the two weeks she was at Hogwarts. "But, may I go last?" she asked. 

_What is she up to?_ Harry wondered. _Is she hiding something?_

"Alright." Angelina agreed. "First up!" Ron stepped forward with a shabby older model broom. "Release the bludgers! And off you go!" 

Ron kicked off into the air and began the test. After reaching a good height, he zoomed across the field, dodging occationally as a bludger passed. "C'mon, Ron!" Harry called out, his voice lost as the others cheered him on too. 

Ron made it to one side of the field without any major problems. He turned to come about and go back, not noticing one of the bludgers. It swerved past his head, narrowly missing him, but causing him to loose his balance and nearly fall from his broom. He managed to recover and made it back safely without nearly so much trouble. 

"Good job, Ron!" Fred cheered as the team gathered where Ron had landed. 

"You made it past the first test, at least!" George grinned. 

"Good going, Ron!" Harry patted his friend on the back. Ron was smiling but his heart didn't seem to be in it. He was looking towards Naoko who was watcing the next person prepair for their flight. "What's wrong?" Harry asked. 

"It's just..." Ron sighed. "Even if I do good, Naoko's got experience as a quidditch player from Japan. Do you really think I can beat her?" 

"You might get lucky, she might get hit by a bludger while she's up there." Harry pointed out. 

He looked up at the third year girl who was trying out, she was halfway across the field when she was knocked in the arm by a bludger. The girl tumbled sideways and fell, barely grabbing her broom as she summer saulted in mid air. Harry knew she would fall if someone didn't help her out, one of the bludgers was already making a return trip at her. 

Before harry or any of the others could get to their brooms, Naoko ran past them, the blanket around her broom flying off. Before it even hit the ground she was on her broom about to kick off ground. "Wings!" she ordered to the broom as she sat back, pulling up on the handle. 

A pair of large white wings grew from the side of the broom near the base of it where the bristles were. They flapped as if alive giving her an extra kick off and having her in the air at twice the speed of Harry's firebolt. The group below awed in amazement. Harry had never seen such a broom before, and didn't know if it was even legal to use in quidditch matches. 

The girl above screamed as her hands gave out and she expected to fall. Her screamed were cut short when she realized she had been caught. Harry let out a breath he then realized he was holding. Naoko had managed to catch the girl in time. _What about the bludger...._ Harry quickly wondered, scanning the sky for it. 

The bludger was still aiming for where the girl and Naoko were, but Naoko had spotted it, Harry noticed. But she still wasn't moving. _What the hell is she doing?_ Harry wondered. He watched, waiting to see what happened. 

Naoko held out her hand towards the bludger. "Repel." she ordered it. It suddenly reacted as if hitting a brick wall and shot off in the opposit direction as fast as it had been coming. 

The third year clung onto Naoko, scared nearly stiff. "I'm sorry I caused you trouble." Harry heard her apology to Naoko as they landed. 

Naoko simply smiled. "As long as you're okay." she patted the girl on the head, acting rather motherly for her age. A side Harry hasn't seen from her before. 

The tryouts continued. Of the ten or so who started, three were knocked off their brooms or hit by bludgers. Only one person remained. Naoko. She mounted her broom at the starting point and threw a stop watch and omnioculars to Angelina. "Time this one." Naoko said, leaning forwards, ready to take off. "You'll need to replay on slow motion to catch it all, most likely. When you are ready." 

Angelina nodded and set the stop watch. "Go!" she called, quickly getting the omnioculars ready. 

"Wings!" Naoko said as soon as Angelina had said go, the two words couldn't have possibly been spoken more closely together. Naoko had apparently anticipated the exact moment Angelina was ready. The wings on the broom shot out faster than before and Naoko was in the air in record time. Harry had difficulty tracking her with his eyes she had shot off so fast. 

"She's on the opposite side and returning." Angelina said, describing some of what was happening. "Wild Bludger! Whoa, nice dodge! She spiraled downward as if pulling a Wronski Feint! There's the other bludger, don't think she sees it though... Look out... It's close..." 

"Please hit her, please hit her." Ron was muttering from beside Harry. "If she's hit then I might stand a chance!" 

"And she's done!" Angelina called out, stopping the stop watch and taking the omnioculars from her eyes. There was a ball of dust where Naoko had hit ground and a long pair of drag marks where her feet had stopped her. "17.89 seconds!" 

"She's not the only one done." Ron sighed. "I'm not going anywhere further in this..." 

"Alright." Angelina looked at the group. "We've narrowed it down a bit. One to the next test, stopping the chasers from scoring. Katie, Alicia, and myself will be up there with you this time. Each one of you will get a chance to guard the goal hoops against us, as soon as someone scores on you, you'll be asked to let the next person come up, keep in mind, the person with the most blocks isn't necessarily going to be the keeper, we want to see your skills and will take the top three of you and ask you to do one last test." 

Angelina, Katie and Alicia all mounted their brooms, Katie taking up the quaffle with them. "First up!" Angelina called down. 

Ron lost his eagerness to go first and allowed one of the others to go before her did, he hung back by Harry, watching first instead. "Don't worry, Ron." Harry encouraged him. "A fast broom doesn't mean _everything>/I> you know. She was just showing off..." _

"It looked like Angelina liked her flying style too." Ron huffed, Naoko and looked over her shoulder back at him, causing him to lower his voice. "At least she's only here for the year. I'll for sure have the position next year!" 

Harry looked past Ron for a moment to the stands where the crowds usually were. "Ron..." Harry pointed to where he could see someone, two people, standing, watching the tryouts. "Who are they?" 

Ron turned to look where Harry was pointing. "I don't know..." he squinted, shielding his eyes from the sun. "Huh? One looks like Naoko..." 

Harry strained his eyes then picked up the omnioculars left on the ground by Angelina. He looked to where they people were. "Two Naokos?" he asked, realizing the girl there looked exactly like Naoko. "And that's Professor Lupin with her!" 

Harry suddenly felt the omnioculars ripped from his hands. "Baka! Spying on people with things which not belong to you!" Naoko had noticed them apparently. She smashed him on the head with her omnioculars, sending him backwards onto the ground. "Maybe you should mind your own business and worry about your position as Seeker. Once I am official on the team I challange you for your position." 

Harry opened his mouth, wanting the yell at her for hitting him and threatening to take his position as Seeker. He soon found Ron between himself and Naoko though, yelling. 

"You, on the team?!" Ron hollered. "I don't know why you even tried! You're not from Hogwarts, you shouldn't even be _allowed_ to try out! You're just a stuck up bitch who's trying to kill Harry anyh-!" 

Harry didn't realize what had happened until Ron hit the ground. Naoko has slapped him, hard. Hard enough to send him toppling over clutching the side of his face. Harry kneeled down at Ron's side and offered to help him up. Ron refused and stood up, storming off to the other side of the assembled group. 

Harry looked back to where Naoko was. She was back-to everyone now, a fist clenched at one side of her while her other hand seemed to be up by her chest. He could faintly hear her saying something but couldn't understand, it seemed to be Japanese. 

"Harry!" 

Harry turned to see Hermione running towards him, waving. "How's Ron doing? Where is he?" 

Harry jerked his head, indicating the way Ron had left. "He got slapped by Naoko, and I was beat over the head by her..." he explained, his voice a whisper. "Did you realize there were two of her?" 

"You didn't know?" Hermione looked shocked. "The other is Rumiko, Naoko's twin sister. I have her in my Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes. She's very nice. I don't know why she was placed in fifth year though..." 

Harry looked bewildered, had he and Ron been the only ones not to notice there had been two of them? He sighed, then noticed a reflection at the corner of his glasses. He turned to see Naoko holding a staff, about five feet long with a heart-shape with wings out the side, a silver star in the middle and a crescent moon under it on the top of the staff. 

"Hansha suru!" Naoko called, slamming the bottom of the staff into the ground and braising herself. 

Harry and Hermione didn't have time to react, before they realized what was happening they were caught in the middle of a bubble-style spell which shielded them from everything around them. Harry ran at Naoko, pulling his wand from his belt. He was about to use a disarming spell to attempt to stop Naoko, but suddenly felt strange. He dropped to his knees, the light shield around him smashed like shards of glass and they were swallowed by golden light. Things began to go blurry before Harry finally felt himself seem to lift off the ground and fall unconscious. 

Harry began coming to his senses, groggily opening his eyes. He didn't feel as though he'd been out for long. Even though he was conscious something still didn't feel normal. He realized he was suspended in midair, but the second he realized it, he began to fall. He felt himself crash onto someone, followed by a loud clang. 

Harry fell to the floor and rolled onto his back, quickly scrambling to get to his feet. He was about to apologize to the person he'd hit when he realized he'd caused them to fall into a cauldron. The person pulled their head from the potion and turned, glaring at Harry. They appeared to have a broken nose... Which now seemed to be hooked... _Snape?!_

Harry stumbled backwards, his mouth agape. The person was Snape! But, at the same time not. He was younger, about Harry's age... 

"POTTER!!!" Snape roared, advancing on Harry. 

"Uh, uh...." Harry looked around, quickly making a break for the nearest doorway. He stumbled out and found himself looking at a sea of people whom he didn't recognize. Not a single face. Harry ran down one of the coridors, making sure he was still at Hogwarts. 

Harry stumbled around. The halls were the same, it was Hogwarts. But what happened to everyone? Where was he? He stumbled past more people, girls screaming as he shot by. How did Snape know it was him if Snape was really younger. _This is only a dream..._ Harry thought to himself. 

He finally came bursting into the Entrance Hall. He heard a shrill scream followed a loud yelp from someone else. He looked to the marble staircase where it seemed as if someone was tumbling down. People were moving out of the way to avoid being hit. Harry realized that it was two people who had fell once they smashed into the final step and tumbled to a stop on the floor. 

"Naoko..." Harry realized one of them was. He started walking forwards, hoping Hermione was around somewhere nearby. He was also trying to casually make his way to Naoko was, intent on screaming at her for doing whatever she had caused. 

As he was about to step up to her and say something, Harry hear someone call out. "Remus, you alright?!" 

"Remus...?" Harry repeated. 

He looked to the banister where someone was siding down. The person jumped off and ran to where Naoko and the other unfortunate person had landed in a tangled mess. Naoko's hair seemed to be binding the two people people together. _It can't be...._ Harry thought, shock sitting in. _Remus... Lupin... Professor Lupin.... But... _ Harry looked to the person who had called out Lupin's name. _Sirius...._ Harry looked around again. "I.... I'm back at Hogwarts.... but this is when my parents went here..." Harry said to himself. 

Everything came flooding in to once. His mind was racing as he tried to grasp the concept of having been thrown back in time nearly 20 years, to before he was born. "Why....?" Harry asked, falling to the floor, unconscious yet again. 

"What the fuck?" Sirius looked up and behind him as he heard yet another person hit the floor. "What is this? National 'Fall From The Sky' Day?" He ignored the crowd gathered behind him and resumed untangling Remus and the girl that had fell on him. 

"This is... Rather embarrassing..." Remus blushed, bound around the arms and chest to the girl who had been knocked out in the fall. "Sirius... Some help please." 

Sirius grinned. "I think you're stuck unless we cut her hair," his grin looked twisted an evil. He removed his wand from his belt and tapped the girl's blue hair. "_Incido_." 

The hair cut so that it would still fall to about under her shoulder blades in length, then cut away from Remus so he was freed. "Where did she come from?" Remus wondered aloud. 

Sirius looked up to see Professor McGonnagall making her way though the crowd of students. "What happened here?" she asked. 

Remus lifted the girl's head off the floor and tapped her cheek, attempting to wake her up. "She fell out of nowhere." he said. "And knocked me over. We both fell down the stairs but she hit her head." 

Sirius prodded the girl in the side. "Seem dead." he mused, Remus pushed him away. 

"She must be one of the exchange students." McGonnagall said. "Harmony, Naoko, and Harry... I'm assuming this is Naoko. Bring her to the hospital wing." 

"Us?" Sirius asked. "But we've got cl- Oh, wait. What am I thinking, of course we don't have classes! Right away, Prof!" 

Sirius helped Remus pick up Naoko and they ran off with her to the hospital wing. "Sirius, you know we have classes." Remus said. 

"I'd do anything to keep away from having a double potions class." Sirius snarled. "Being stuck with the Slytherins, worst of all, Severus. Hey, where is James and Peter anyhow?" 

Remus shifted Naoko around so he was piggy backing her. "Peter had detention for something and James went off with Lily earlie- She's waking up?" 

Remus had stopped and looked over his shoulder where Naoko's head was resting. "Nani...?" Naoko muttered incoherently. 

Sirius turned back and looked as Naoko seemed to be clinging to Remus in her delirious state. She opened her eyes partly and Sirius jumped back with a loud. "Whoa!" 

"What is it?" Remus asked, unable to turn his head around anymore than it was. 

"Those eyes... They look like Janus' screwed up eyes!" Sirius said, coming closer. "Blue and brown..." 

Remus looked at Sirius as if he was joking. "What? That's unlikely... Are you sure?" 

Remus again tried to look back enough to see the girl he was piggy backing. "Remus-san...?" he head her say faintly, she was looking into his eyes as much as it was possible. 

Nearly dropping her, Remus stumbled. "How...?" he asked, she seemed to have fallen unconscious again. 

"Weird eh?" Sirius asked. 

Remus shook his head. "No, not that..." he said, continuing along to the hospital wing with her. "She... She knew my name..." 


End file.
